


Sign Your Name Across My Heart, I Want You To Be My Baby.

by Aquatigermice



Series: A series of different events [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cute Kids, Fanart, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not Canon Compliant, Not Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega in Hiding, Omega pretending to be an alpha, Pregnant Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:49:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquatigermice/pseuds/Aquatigermice
Summary: 'Natasha and Clint glare at each other and Tony takes a moment to think about making a run for it when Clint turns back to face the table. "Anyways in a tiny town near there I sort of ran into Cap. I mean Steve, Steve Rogers. Well not ran into him but I did see him, He just didn't see me. He was busy…"Tony's heart leaped into his throat. Oh shit!! Was all he could think of while his mind went blank. The room exploded into an uproar.'A story of A/B/O's and secrets within the Avengers. With a dash of sadness and twists and of course a happy ending.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: A series of different events [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1296452
Comments: 19
Kudos: 140
Collections: Bottom Steve Rogers Fest 2020





	Sign Your Name Across My Heart, I Want You To Be My Baby.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mimi_Sardinia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimi_Sardinia/gifts), [yourebrilliant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourebrilliant/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bottom -Steve -Fest](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/697102) by Askafroa or KappaMairi. 



> I would like to thank the talented Askafroa for picking my story and doing such a wonderful job making a piece. I hope everyone enjoys both. Link to said picture above. Beta by Neverever. :)
> 
> * Art and banner now in this work because I learned how now!!! :) *

The meeting was coming to an end. Finally after what felt like forever. Tony was trying not to make it too observant that he wasn't listening. Hadn't been for a long time. It was bad enough that his leg was jittering under the table. He was nervous and for good reason too. It was that time again. Biology ruining his life, just like every day, more so now.

Keeping his mind occupied was the only thing that seemed to help, it also kept Tony from thumping his leg against Bruce, the Avenger to his left. Vision was on his right. Vision wasn't helping Tony's nerves either as he kept giving Tony little looks. It irked Tony but it couldn't be helped. Vision was JARVIS after all, so he knew exactly what was going on. Or rather what was about to happen.

But as long as Tony tried to stay calm in this case (work on the blueprints for the new jetpack for Captain America), then Vision would stay quiet. Tony had to keep in mind that Vision was not JARVIS. He wasn't just code anymore. He had a body. More importantly and impressively he had a steady girlfriend. Tony liked to think that he himself may have had something to do with that. If you watched someone tear through enough sad one night stands, you are bound to learn a thing or two.

After the battle with Ultron, they had a lot to talk about. And it was here that Tony found himself with a new friend. An ally when he needed one the most. Vision was something new. He lacked the more human side to go with all the knowledge that was in that big purple head of his. So he had turned to Tony. After all, Tony made him and that was what dads were for right?

Well, good dads at least. In return, like a good son Vision looked out for Tony when he could. Which he did right now. Giving Tony a subtle nod towards the other end of the table. Tony tuned back into what was being said.

"So please keep that in mind. Be on the lookout for these items when out in the field in the coming weeks." Captain America was finishing up his speech. Tony would be up next. Tony always ended the meetings.

It was the rhythm of things now. Tony would start and finish the meetings. It wasn't a bad way of doing things. After all he was the senior leader of the group now. They still had Clint, Nat, and Bruce. Occasionally Thor but they were members of the group not leaders. Though, if pressed, Thor was their third if he was on this end of space.

Tony mentally prepared himself. Starting with turning off the palm sized computer display. He would make it brief, some had missions they needed to get to, others had training to teach or learn. In all, the Avengers were becoming what Tony had always hoped. An organization that was there all around the world when needed.

Whether that was to provide aid, helping in maintaining the peace or helping with the ongoing fight against space invaders. No one could figure out why, out of all the planets in the universe, aliens kept choosing Earth to invade.

But if things continue as they were, Tony hoped he could become more hands-off, giving others more of the roles. Tony was getting older and while the Avengers would always be his baby, he would rather come up with new things for them to use and watch them grow from a distance. What Tony wanted was to enjoy the hard earned peace that he and the others had fought so hard for.

Wouldn't that be nice?

Captain made a few more remarks before gesturing to Tony to go ahead. Then the Captain took a seat.

Tony stood slowly to address the room of both new and old faces. All eyes were on him. Tony made sure to smile brightly as he looked around to all the faces. He was proud to say the team had picked up a lot of the slack and came together nicely. Even with them missing a member. It just proved the point that they could get over any obstacle in their way and get the job done when they all worked together. Something Cap had finally drilled into Tony's head.

Clearing his throat Tony spoke. "Thank you, Captain, you're doing great." The man really was. Tony wasn't sure how well things would go after what happened to Rogers but Wilson took to it like a hawk to air. Grabbing the shield and hadn't stopped running since.

"Rogers would be proud," Tony added. A cheer with up from the back of the room and soon the whole room was involved. Tony smiled as Sam turned red at the praise. Rhodey, who was next to Sam, gave him a gentle ribbing. Sam batted at him before raising a hand to try and calm the group. "As much as I appreciate it, I think we should go ahead and let Tony speak so we can all get on with our day." That caused even more cries of approval.

Tony let them have their moment before raising a hand. The room quieted almost immediately. "Ok as Captain here said, let's finish up." Tony picked up a tablet. "So let's get on with it cause I got a date that I can't miss." There was a groan from almost everyone followed by "Please no details, Mr. Stark." From the kid. Or rather one of the kids.

Harley on the other hand shouted, "Yes, details please." Tony rolled his eyes at that one. That little Alpha was a hot mess and at times Tony wished Harley could be more like Peter. On second thought, that was a bad idea. Peter had a knack for getting into trouble like no one else could. Tony didn't need to clean up twice the mess.

Tony could only hope that Peter's luck started to work out better for him or at the least the kid became a Beta. Tony didn't know if he could deal with Peter being an Alpha or worse an Omega. Tony's watch beeped at him.

He would deal with Parker at a later time. Right now, he had bigger fish to fry. Tony went through the list of assignments team by team. This was something Scott had brought to the table. Said it was something cops do. Give a briefing and hand out assignments.

It was a good idea. Along with using the idea the Security Council had done with remote access to the meetings. That way they could always have groups posted around the world. Like Scott heading up the West coast team. Wanda had started the foundation of a European team with the help of Sharon and, of all people, Fury.

FRIDAY and Vision worked together to collect stats on everyone so that each team could be effective at what they do with who they had. They made the recommendations and Tony would look over it and fix what he needed. Sometimes that was just small changes because they missed something. This was not one of those times. The teams were well accepted for the most part by all, except the teens.

"Come on, Tower duty," said Harley and Peter right along with him. "Mr. Stark, I have done superheroing, why do I have to be on the bench? I can do this!" Tony gave them a look. One that he learned from Steve Rogers himself. Peter caved first, looking away. Harley took a bit more staring and a raised eyebrow before he turned. "As I was saying, those are the postings, any problems while I am 'indisposed'." Venom interrupted over the speakers, "That means going into Rut and getting his freak on."

Tony continued disregarding what was said. Even if it was partially true. "As I was saying, talk to Captain if anything comes up." After a pointed stare. "That is all I had for the agenda. Was there anything anybody wanted to add?" At that, Clint stood.

And was immediately pulled back down by Natasha.

Tony narrowed his eyes at them. The pair seemed to whisper harshly between each other. Whatever was said, Clint seemed to have won as Natasha threw her hands up in the air in surrender. That didn't bode well. Clint stood once again. "I have something important to bring up," he said, giving Nat a pointed look.

Tony motioned for Clint to continue. "On my last mission, you know, the one to Bucharest," Clint started a little bit more hesitant, whatever he had been thinking before, whatever bravery that had got him to speak out had left him now. Tony had half a mind to not let him speak. If Clint didn't say whatever it was he knew, it would just stay with Clint. Well, him and Natasha. Tony should just let Natasha deal with it.

A spy like her would be able to handle it.

"I didn't come right back as I thought I would." Oh well, too late now, Tony thought. "I did a bit of sightseeing cause you know you guys are always telling me that cooling down between jobs is a good way to reduce stress and live longer. And you know doing the work that we do is very stressful. So I have been really trying to do that." Oh dear lord, what hell have they all fallen into this time.

"Clint!" Natasha said. "Get on with it," she said in that no nonsense tone. The whole table seemed to look relieved. "God, Nat, I was getting there." Clint glared down at her. He was one of the few that could get away with doing that to Natasha. Tony didn't think he could. He didn't even want to try. They glared at each other and Tony took a moment to think about making a run for it, when Clint turned back to face the table. "Anyways, in a tiny town near there, I sort of ran into Cap. I mean Steve, Steve Rogers. Well not ran into him but I did see him, He just didn't see me. He was busy…"

Tony's heart leaped into his throat. Oh shit!! So that was happening now was all he could think of, while his mind went blank. The room exploded into an uproar. And really it should have. Steven Grant Rogers, aka Captain America, one of two known Super-soldiers.

The one who lied on his forms saying he was an Alpha to get into a government program which, to everyone's surprise, changed the Beta into the world's strongest Omega and the one that had been both a comfort and a pain in Tony's side, was gone. Steve's last public appearance was on project Insight Day. Exposing Hydra to the world. It only cost the lives of thousands.

Including Steve himself and the one they called the Winter Soldier, one James Barnes. Or at least that's what the evidence showed. There had been no bodies found. And with all that had happened and everything that was dumped into the river that day, they were still digging metal out of there even now, years later. The only thing they had found was the shield. Which, after a debate, the remaining members decided Sam Wilson had earned. He had, after all, tried to help clean up the mess, and was working well with Natasha on clearing Nazi bases. It was a good fit for him.

They had been looking all this time but it didn't mean that they had ever expected to find any clues. "You sure your eyes weren't just playing tricks on you?" Scott said over the speakers. Everyone knew how much of a fan he was. Coulson would have had some stiff competition if he were still alive. "Really, what do you take me for?" Clint asked, searching his pockets. He gave a little woohoo as he set his phone on the table.

"I know you guys like to forget but I am a spy. I do know that proof is everything. Which is why I have this…" It would have been a great moment for Clint to display whatever it was that he had gotten, but in classic Barton form. the phone fell off the table when he went to press the button. "Aww man," he said, as he dove under the table to retrieve it. God, Tony thought to himself, he hoped that wasn't what Parker was going to grow up to be.

"You got a photo?" Sam asked. There was an edge to his voice that was close to being the same edge that was in Tony's mind. Tony knew Sam was hoping. Hanging on that this might be a way to bring Cap back to them. For Tony, it was fear.

"No silly," Clint said, bringing the phone back up with a triumphant gesture. "I have a video!"

With a click the video was sent to the wall behind Tony. Tony had to move out of the way to see it. The room was filled with the noise of a crowd. The camera bobbled for a moment before it settled on what looked to be one of those outdoor markets. Farmer's Market, Tony thought. He had heard of them but never went.

This one was fairly crowded. People crossed in front of the camera paying no attention to the fact that they were being filmed. The camera kept turning until it stopped on a booth not too far away. It was aimed at the back of a couple. They wore loose layers but the slightly shorter, one you could tell he was well built. His long hazelnut hair was pulled up into an artful man bun. It looked good on him. From what could be seen. The pair were looking at something in the stall. A cart at the brunet's side. He held it close to him with one hand.

The other hand was around the waist of the blond. The hand was covered in a black glove. Tony knew the blond was Steve without a doubt. Even if the hair was shaggier than when Tony had last seen it. It was Steve. There was a gasp from someone in the room. "Is that a mating mark?" Bruce asked, stunned. It sure was, Tony thought bitterly. Sitting right there under Steve's right ear. A nice deep set of teeth marks.

"Oh it gets better," Clint said, like he was about to shatter their world. A small brunette little girl came into view, she was dressed in a simple pair of pale blue shorts and a green top. Which was covered in dirt. She couldn't have been more than six, her brown pigtails bounced as she moved. She held a small white kitten in her arms. She went right up to the brunet man and tugged on the hem of his shirt.

He pulled away to look at her. It was Barnes. There was no doubt. "Oh my God," murmured Sam. "Sugarplum, what did you do to your clothes," Barnes said. His voice was deep but kind there wasn't an ounce of violence to be seen. Barnes bent down to take her in his arms. "Got into a fight. These boys were picking on Alpine here. And Mama says that we have to look out for the little guy right?" Barnes chuckled. Steve turned at that moment. And the room went crazy.

Because, yes, that was Steve Rogers but... Tony swallowed very hard. Steve was very much pregnant. Belly rounded with child. And boy, was he big, heavy with whatever he was carrying. He would be due soon, Tony guessed. Steve was off-balanced when he turned, he almost fell but Barnes' hand shot up to grab Steve's arm. Bracing him firmly and fast. There was that super-soldier strength. The grab shifted the glove, allowing the metal of the arm to shine in the sunlight.

There was a look on Barnes' face as it shifted through several different emotions. But what was clear and screaming was that he was very much in love with this man.

Steve turned to look at Bucky. The fear from the slip up melted away with a smile. And there was the love returned. "Are you ok?" the child asked. Tears were forming in her eyes. "Yes, dear. Your sibling caught me off guard. But I see you were defending the weak. Who may this be?" There was no doubt when he spoke, that it was Steve. It was his timbers and that nicety that Steve used when he talked to the younger soldiers or the kids that walked up to them for autographs.

The girl smiled big. And held up the kitten. "This is Alpine. He is scared, some mean boys were hurting him, can we keep him?" Steve took the kitten as Barnes spoke. "I guess we should let her keep him. She will need something to keep her busy." Barnes shifted the kid giving Steve's belly a loving pat. "Ok," Steve said, taking Barnes' hand they walked away. The video ended with them disappearing into the crowd. When it ended, Clint spoke. "I was so shocked I didn't even follow them. Hell, I got out of there so fast, I didn't even catch the name of the town but if we want to track him down, we can."

When the video was done, the room was quiet and then all heads turned towards Tony. He liked to think it was just because he was their leader. But the older ones. They would know. They would have known or at least had an idea about the Thing. What had happened between him and Steve. The late nights that led to something more. They would not have been able to smell it but they would suspect.

Vision knew but he wouldn't say anything. Tony took a deep breath. He needed to end this now. They all needed to let Cap go.

Tony straightens up moving in front of the wall. Not for the first time, Tony wished he could push out a calming scent. But it wasn't the time. "So, guys, we have our answer. Steve Rogers and James Barnes are alive. And from the looks of it, they are happy. They are out and we need to respect that. We need to leave them alone."

"Are you sure?" Natasha asked clearly, voicing what was on the others minds. "Yes, but as always let's put it to a vote." This was something new they had started doing, a way for the team to feel more blended.

Sam took over quickly (this was his thing), going over the details. The proposed vote would consist of whether or not to let Steve Rogers go on with what he was doing or investigate.

Calling for a show of hands, Sam called out. "All in favor of letting Steve be, vote now."

Sam didn't even have to give them any looks as everyone's hand went up. Tony grinned. "Now that we have agreed on the matter, we have work to do. So let's get to it." Tony made sure that his voice made it clear. They would leave Steve alone. "You heard the boss. Steve Rogers is retired now. We leave him alone unless he comes to us," Sam added his voice.

There was a collective agreement before they started to get out of their chairs. Tony honestly did not have anything further to say on the matter. So he grabbed his things off the table. Then was out of the room before anything else could be said.

It was the cowards way out. But he already had seen the looks on Natasha and Clint's face. They wanted to talk to him. Even Sam had that ‘if you want to talk about your feelings, I am here for you’ look.

As if. He was a Stark, as such, he didn't have feelings. Ok, so no one believed that. He knew he had a reputation for being known for feelings, kindness and helping those in need. Sometimes those in need helped him back.

Tony was halfway to the roof where the jet was waiting when Vision caught up to him. Tony had been expecting him but still with him coming out of walls didn't help matters. "Jesus fucking Christ, Vision, we talked about this."

The cyborg tilted his head to the side for a moment. "I am sorry, Sir. I just wanted to make sure you got to the jet safely." Which meant that FRIDAY was getting worried and had told her fears to her big brother to move things along. If she was worried, then it wasn't good. Tony may not have been able to give off a scent but that didn't mean his pheromones weren't working.

Tony didn't need the team getting a whiff of any of those. Not only would it cause unwanted questions but it would cause unwanted attention. Maybe be even unwanted actions. Though Tony was sure that whatever happened, even with all the super beings here it wouldn't get too far.

There were protocols in place. One for each hero. Tony went as far as to design plans on top of plans. Including any combination of people and locations. Whether it be the tower or the compound, Tony and the A.I.s were ready.

Tony had been very careful to keep this secret just that, a secret. With only a very small handful of people close to him to know the truth. Rhodey and Pepper being at the top of the list. The relationship with each helped to mask the truth and Tony felt that it was also what drove them away.

The fact that Anthony Stark was living a lie. He was not one of those Alphas who had his scent glands removed, a trend that was catching on with the rich. In fact, it was started by Howard himself in the war. The removal of one's scent gland made stronger, more powerful Alphas. It was a painful process and if done right, it had a high success rate.

No, Tony Stark was an Omega. Always had been.

That didn't stop Howard from trying to fix this 'unfortunate mistake'. With everything that Howard had done to Tony, it had left him barely more than a Beta. With the hormonal shots every ten weeks, most people (and thanks to Pepper's hard work) thought that was when Tony had his Ruts.

It was a lie that Howard had worked so hard to keep. And one that Tony had no choice but to uphold.

All because of one thing: Article thirty-five Dash B, which stated that the heir to the Stark company had to be either a Beta or an Alpha. This was not all Howard's idea, the board had insisted on it when the company was formed. And Howard had agreed.

How was Howard to know that his only child was going to be a worthless Omega.

It made Tony chuckle to think how the universe had been trying to tell Howard the message that Omegas were just as capable as everyone else. But to Howard, the example of one Steve Grant Rogers was a fluke.

Which meant Tony had to keep up his appearance. Go on Rut vacation, have a big sexual appetite, and act like an asshole. Some days it wasn't that hard to act like that. Not when every other Alpha was in a constant contest to see how big each other's dicks were. Other days, it took everything in Tony to just try. On those days his workshop was his saving grace. Tony could hide away for days.

Tony had often envied Steve Rogers. The man was known as an Omega, yet the world respected that. They could care less. All that mattered was that he was Captain America. The rest was water under the bridge. If only it was that easy for everyone else. It was why he and Steve butted heads some much in the beginning.

"Are you alright Sir?" Vision's voice cut through Tony's thoughts. Tony found himself standing outside by his private jet. He hated that his body went to autopilot so much. Tony lost so much time that way. "Yeah I'm fine, Just ready to rest." There was a bone deep tiredness in Tony's voice. Even getting the sentence out was too much energy.

Vision regarded Tony for a moment. Opened his mouth to say something, then shut it as if he thought better of it. "I wish you a safe Rut." Tony tried to nod his head as he punched in the code in the keypad but he was just too tired. The door beeped angrily in a rejection of whatever Tony had put in.

Vision stepped up to the door. "Let me get that for you Sir," he said, so much like Jarvis that Tony was stabbed with a pang of sadness. He longed and hated when these little reminders, bits of code that showed through like the sun after weeks of rain.

The door opened without any more problems as Vision stepped back. They stared at each other. There was still stuff that was unsaid. Then Vision smiled. It was so unusual for Vision since he was still learning to be human. "You should probably get going. You don't want to be late. Just remember to tell my little sister Hello." And just like that Tony was happy.

Soon he would be able to relax and know that he was well protected from anything that could hurt him. "Sure thing," Tony said with a laugh. "EDITH will love that." Vision leveled Tony with a look that clearly stated, 'Sir, stop being so utterly ridiculous.'

It just made Tony laugh harder as he stepped aboard the ship, giving Vision a small wave. "Don't wait up, and keep an eye on the Terror Twins," Tony called back.

The Terror Twins were dubbed by Scott after Harley convinced Peter that the two of them were both smart enough to fly a jet. This was true. They were in fact smart enough to fly one. Directly into what seemed to be every tree surrounding the compound.

Tony wished that he could say that was the only thing to have happened, but sadly there were other even more disastrous events that had occurred. They were due for another crazy hairbrain scheme any day now. And with Tony/Dad going away, this was the perfect time to do said stupid ideas.

"I will endeavor to do my best, Sir. But I wouldn't hope for miracles," Vision said with a note of aggravation as the door slid shut with a click. "Course is set, Boss, are you ready to go?" FRIDAY's voice echoed in the empty cabin.

"As ready as I will ever be." Then a little louder. "Let EDITH know Daddy is coming home." Saying it aloud made Tony feel that much better. "Sure thing, Boss," FRIDAY'S voice sounded before the engine reved up and they started to move. "EDITH says the safe-house is ready for you and to have a safe trip." Tony didn't bother in replying. FRIDAY had a lot of things to do right now, from running both the tower and compound. Though Tony did get some of the other A.I.s up and running so that she wouldn't have to do it all by herself. There were other compounds to run after all. But right now, FRIDAY would have her hands busy trying to outsmart the press.

It didn't take long for the news and every gold digging Omega to figure out when Tony's Rut week was and plan accordingly. The press wanted to leak the news of where Tony Stark's secret Rut house was. While Omegas just wanted to get inside in the hopes that Tony would be too far gone to care that there was an extra hole in the line up.

Tony had heard the stories of families that would get their Omega children on a false Heat to ensure they would bear a child. That was the least that they hoped, for a baby from Tony Stark would set any family up for life but receiving a mating mark was even better.

Which was why after JARVIS had caught the first intruder while the mansion was in lockdown mode, Tony took matters into his own hands. Had properties bought discreetly in different locations. Had three different planes and six suits taking off at the same time. And of course high speed travel and cloaking. That was what gave him the edge. Tony could have done it all with just one plane, but where was the fun in that.

After all, there was a dedicated segment to the tracking of Tony Stark on all the major news channels. Whenever Tony was feeling a little low, he would have FRIDAY play some highlights of their efforts to give him a laugh.

Tony sat back into a plush chair, letting it take his weight. Once he was settled the padding started to massage into his tense muscles. Tony had spared no expense for this deep tissue massaging chair.

The only other things in the plane were the interface for the onboard computer and a suit. The suit was only for the last leg of the journey. The key to making sure that the press and others trying to track Tony never ever found the locations.

That was still a few miles off. Plenty of time to relax. With everything that the Avengers had to deal with and the now-added help of the Black Panther and his country, the Avengers had been working in high gear for months now. Especially since the Princess (Shuri) started to get a look at things. Tony vowed to never let Shuri meet Parker and Harley. Tony has done a lot of dumb things in his life but this would not be one of them. He would be sure of that.

There were just certain things one didn't do and that was one of them. Tony had a lot of regrets over his life. He could fill a library with them. Not catching on to whom Stark Industry was selling to. Not being there like he should have been for Pepper. Not seeing who Rogers, no, Steve was until almost too late.

Yeah, Steve was a part of a lot of Tony's mistakes. The biggest being when they had a mission together before Steve moved to D.C. Fury had started the paperwork but needed Tony's fire power and Steve's tactical mind for a job.

Then on the way back, Steve's Heat set in. Fast and without warning. And according to Steve he only ever had one other Heat since the serum kicked in. On top of that, Steve's pheromones jumped started Tony's Heat. Or the closest he could ever get to one.

Instead of a Heat making Tony's body attract a mate and make it easier for a knot, it made Tony's body super horny. The first round was too fast for them both to feel relief or to know what happened until the deed was done.

There was fighting after that. "I thought you were an Alpha?!!" Steve had said when Tony had reached his release without knotting. "It is probably a good thing I wasn't, since you let me have you so easily. Did they not tell you how to not get knocked up back in the day? Or was that your goal was to have yourself a rich Alpha and be set for life?"

Steve took two seconds before surging up headbutting Tony right in the face. The blow made Tony roll ass over head off the bed. Tony got his feet under him as fast as he could. Grabbing for something to fight the crazy bastard off. Which ended up being his own shoe.

The super-soldier stood over Tony naked and glaring in righteous fury.

It was kinda hot. "You have no idea what you're talking about. I choose to let you have me since I knew there would be no strings attached. Second of all, with all the pills I am on, it would be enough to sterilize all of the Eastern Seaboard. And you're the one to talk, aren't you? Thinking I would want to be another one of your whores. Tell me, Stark, how many Omegas have you had? How many children have you fathered?"

The prick didn't pull his punches so Tony didn't either. "Don't act like you know me, Rogers. You don't understand a goddamn thing about me or the problems you have caused. Being who I am is not simple. As if I would want an Omega as horrible as you to carry my children. You can't even listen to the simplest things you're told." Tony's eyes darted to Steve's neck.

'Oh, that was interesting,' Tony thought before going for the kill. "I mean, look how fast you went to another's knot. I bet that is why your Alpha didn't bother to find you!"

As soon as Tony said it, he knew he had gone too far. Steve reached up to his neck as if searching for something. All the while his eyes darted back and forth over everything.

He must have found what he was looking for as he bent over picking up what looked to be a flesh colored patch of some sort. Tony watched Steve's face go from livid to lost and finally sadness as he glared down at the thing before looking up at Tony.

Tony was faced with the full force of the sadness of Steve, deep and isolated like the ice he was said to be found in. Tony crawled back a little away from the man.

"My Alpha." Here Steve's voice broke so he cleared it with a cough. "Was lost to me before I went down in the ice." Tony looked confused. "Peggy Carter is alive. I know you know that. You're gone to see h..." Steve cut him off. "Peggy was never my Alpha."

"Oh," Tony said eloquently before shutting his mouth. "But…" Tony tried again but Steve just shook his head. "It wasn't supposed to happen. But after I turned into an Omega, I had a Heat on a mission. No one knew how to help. Then it got worse. My body had decided that for my age that it wouldn't settle for this unmated mess."

Steve had a far away look in his eye. "Lucky for me, we had one Howling Commando that was an Alpha. He took care of me. It just only cost him his chance at a decent Omega and then his life."

Tony knew then who it was. There was only one Howling Commando who lost his life. And only one that Steve would trust with something like this. Tony felt a bit envious.

"I am sorry for your loss." Tony stumbled over the words. Steve frowned. "He has been long gone. I don't see why you have to be sorry." Tony gave a huff before saying, "Yeah, sure for all of us, it's been forever but for you. It's only been a few years. And after all he was your Alpha."

Steve studied him for a moment then he smiled at Tony. "Yes, that is very true. Thank you, Tony." Hearing his name from Steve's mouth did things to him.

Nice things.

"Anytime, Steve. You ever need anything you just ask alright?" Steve looked quizzically at Tony for a moment before holding out the patch. "Your dad made this for me but since the ice it has had a hard time staying in place. Think you can make a better one?"

Tony took it. Could he?

Of course he could. But when Tony said he could help, he was thinking more along the lines of other matters. "No problem, Cap." Tony didn't want to be kicked out so he turned to go.

Tony had his hand on the door when Steve called to him. "There is something else I could use your help with." Tony turned to look at Steve. Steve looked unsure of himself which was so unlike Steve.

"Stay," Steve said. It looked as if there was more he wanted to say but didn't know how to. "Sure." Tony replied. Because he didn't really want to hear that maybe Steve was still in love with Barnes. That he just needed Tony and there were no feelings there.

Or worse, that there were feelings.

No, for now it was just best if both parties thought of it as a booty call. Even if Steve still came up to see Tony in New York. And Tony made excuses to come down to DC. Even if Steve went into another short Heat that they spent together. Only for it to be over in a heartbeat when Barnes' made his return later.

What stood out in Tony's memory from that first time was the stray thought he had, as they laid together in orgasimic bliss, that mating bites fade when a mate dies. And Steve's mark had not faded in the least. It looked as fresh as the day the Alpha set his jaws into Steve. Tony thought maybe it had something to do with the serum since many things the serum could do had not been figured out yet.

It didn't cross his mind again until JARVIS had sent Tony the footage of the fight on the bridge. That gut wrenching knowing, feeling that Steve was going to go after his dead best friend even if it meant leaving Tony behind. Boy, did he hate being right.

"Sir," FRIDAY's voice cut into his thoughts. "Drop off point ahead," She said calmly.

Sure enough, the mountain loomed before them. It was surrounded by water on all sides. This was a refueling stop. Well, sort of. The plane would refuel, but it was here that Tony and the plane would be departing ways.

It was an easy landing as the plane descended downward. In the meanwhile, Tony slipped into the suit. "Refueling started, Boss," FRIDAY informed. "Ok, baby girl. I am off, see you here in a few weeks," Tony said as he moved over to the hatch.

"Sure thing, Boss. Enjoy your time off," FRIDAY replied. Then the hatch was open and Tony dropped down, legs first. He had built a tunnel from the top of the mountain to the bottom. It was a perfect way to go unseen.

At the end of the tunnel was a cavern only accessible from the tunnel. Well, that and another hatch. Tony hit the water hard. Which was okay, since the suit was made to take the impact. While most of Tony's suits were made for flight, this particular suit was made to swim.

After a moment to orient himself, Tony moved the suit towards the outer walls. He was scanned and allowed out into the lake. The door sliding shut behind him. That was the hardest part of the journey. The rest was easy.

Traveling underwater through this and other lakes. A few underground tunnels that were more like water-slides. Then finally arriving at the end. An access tunnel that would bring him to a barn. Once there, Tony would slip out of the suit.

As normal, a change of clothes sat out waiting. Tony changed into them. Taking the time to smell them. They weren't that much different then his own. A t-shirt so worn it was softer than silk and jeans that had more holes than solid fabric.

But one of the reasons Tony loved it so much was because the smell. It was in every fiber. Surrounding him in the smell of home. A smell, no matter what Tony did, he couldn't synthesize it.

After the clothes were on, Tony took a quick look around the barn, taking inventory of the different items. By the looks of all the vehicles sitting around, Tony would have his work cut out for him.

But, that was for later. After putting on the worn sneakers that were also in the pile, Tony strode across the lawn. It was a short distance to the house, a small traditional two-story. The damn thing even had a white picket fence and a swing on the porch.

The whole property may have seemed simple but it was far from it. There was the force field, along with the retinal scanner and let's not forget the A.I. Tony had made EDITH just for the place. She was the top of the line.

"Welcome," she chirped at Tony as he stepped up onto the porch. "Hey Sweetheart," he cooed back. "I.D. please," she said, straight to business. Tony rolled his eyes before pulling down the collar of his shirt displaying the arc reactor to the scanning green light.

"Thank you," she voiced back as the locks clicked and the door slide open with a swish. Tony gave the door a loving pat as he stepped inside. The door led into the kitchen. A spotless room that smelled of lemons. The countertops were covered in appliances. Some before his time, others like the newest model of coffee maker.

There was a fresh cup of Tony's favorite sitting in the coffee maker. Tony took it, drinking half in one gulp before putting his phone on the counter. Its twin sat next to it. The phones were horribly outdated. And both phones only had one number programmed into it. Tony could still remember getting the package in the mail. Tony, call me please. SGR.

Tony took two more gulps of coffee before rinsing the cup and putting it on the draining board. Even though he felt as if he was going to crawl out of his skin, Tony felt better after the coffee. It was his favorite for a reason. It allowed him to focus better. Like the fact that the house was quiet in a way that it had no business in being.

This peeked Tony's curiosity. Leaving the kitchen, Tony went into the hallway. It was covered in paintings from two different artists. Tony noted the new ones and saw how well each were improving. He made a mental note to order more supplies. The hallway led to first the living room, then the study, there was one bedroom down here and the rest were upstairs. The dining room was off to the side of the kitchen and the gym, washer and dryer were in the basement.

Tony was prepared to have to look in every room only to have his search end in the living room. There was a daybed, a TV, about forty bookcases all covered in all manner of subject matter and pictures on every surface of the fireplace on the opposite wall. Normally just as clean as the kitchen, the living room floor was littered everywhere with fabric.

It seemed like every scrap of fabric, clothes and blankets were in the room, all centered around the couch, Tony knew what it was, after all he had made a few himself but those weren't as complicated as this one was.

This was a nest, A safe zone to be both protected and surrounded by warm scents. An instinct that was hardwired into an omega. A place to birth young.

And from the look of it, the Omega who built the nest wasn't that far from delivering. Said Omega was curled on the daybed. Steve Rogers looked wonderful. Glowing with the radiance that put the reactor to shame. The muscles of his arms pulled the child, the little girl as close as possible to him. As if to keep the child that was no longer in him and the one that was still there together. What Tony wouldn't do to crawl in and join the two.

Tony took a step.

Then another.

Until he found himself standing over the bed. Tony was slowly reaching out for the thin cover around the pair when a deep growl made him give pause.

Tony's head whirled around to take in Barnes in the doorway. The dark grey of his eyes were being edged out by the red of Alpha fury. Tony backed away. He knew what it looked like. A seemingly unknown Omega in the presence of his pregnant Omega mate and offspring.

The logical conclusion was that Tony was going to kill them both to take Steve's place as head Omega. It wasn't an uncommon thing to do back when Alphas kept numerous Omegas at a time. There was no more prized place to be then head Omega. But it was also the most dangerous place to be.

The roll of head Omega was always switching around.

There was one other option, too. One that's probably what Barnes was thinking. That Tony the former lover was back to steal Steve. This, given the history between the three of them was a more likely course of thought. And wouldn't be the first time Tony had to face a pissed off Barnes. The man was extremely protective over Steve. It was surprising how close Tony had gotten to Steve before Barnes had shown up just now.

Luckily Tony knew what to do. If he could just calm Barnes down then there would be no more problems.

Stepping back some more to give Barnes space, Tony waited with his hands up in display. This allowed Barnes to go to Steve and check him over. Steve slept right on through it. The pregnancy must really be weighing on him. When Barnes was satisfied with the inspection, he turned back to Tony. Baring his teeth in a threat.

It kinda saddened Tony that Hydra had pumped poor Barnes so full of crap that it made him more of an animal than human at times. It worked in Steve's favor, as all Steve had to do once he saw Barnes on the Helicarrier was show Barnes his neck where the mating bite was. Barnes on some level knew this was his mate. It was more than enough to turn on his handlers.

Enough to take Steve, running to every Hydra cash safe he knew and keep them on the run for months as they took Hydra apart from the inside out. Or at least until the problem became too well known and Steve needed somewhere safe to give birth. Tony didn't think he would ever see Steve again but he jumped at the chance when the phone had come in the mail. Only when Tony arrived at the meet-up, it was Barnes and not Steve that was there to talk.

Barnes had a lot more to discuss besides finishing destroying Hydra off. Barnes had something or rather he would have something that Tony didn't even know that he wanted himself. Ever thought that he could have.

Tony bared his neck letting what little scent that remained to him be released into the air. Steve had told him that no matter how hard Howard had tried there was still some scent left behind. Not something a normal human could smell, but something a super-soldier could. Tony watched as Barnes scented the air.

Then scented it again with interest. The red slowly drained out of those eyes. "Hey Barnes," Tony said jauntily. Barnes gave him a pointed look over before arching an eyebrow at Tony. "Really?" Tony asked. He really didn't see the point of having to do this every time, other than it was to stroke Barnes' ego.

Grumbling Tony went for the belt, tugging at it harshly to get it off. The sooner they got through this part the faster they could move on to other news. Tony was reaching for his fly when the whine came. Looking up fast, Tony barely caught Barnes licking his lips. Well, Tony thought as he drew out the movements. He still had it. Even getting up in age the thought that he, Tony could make an Alpha with a mate like Steve, with Steve right there, want Tony. Well, that did something for his own ego.

Tony slowed it down only to speed it up after Barnes issued another growl. When the pants hit the floor with a click Tony put his hands on his hips. Barnes made a get-on-with-it noise. Tony grin widened as he pulled up the shirt and lowered the hem of his boxers. Exposing the hipbone.

The tan skin made Barnes growl deeper this time. Tony rolled his eyes as he touched a spot on his hip bone. "We talked about this. I need to be ready in case of a kidnapping or something. It's to protect us all." Barnes didn't like this either. But he still watched intently at the spot.

Green lines appeared before the patch came loose falling into Tony's hand. He had originally made the patch for Steve but he was gone by the time Tony had finished it.

Barnes smiled at the exposed skin. Or rather the mating mark that sat there.

Barnes' mark.

"Alpha," Tony let his voice dip. When Tony looked him in the face, Barnes, the Winter Soldier was gone. Tony's and Steve's Alpha, James, Bucky were smiling back. "If you weren't gone so much, we wouldn't have to go through this each time. My Alpha side could at least remember you."

Tony shrugged, his hands were tied when it came to his comings and goings. "I guess next time I will just come in naked and see if that will trigger your memory faster." Bucky shook his head. "As much as I wouldn't mind that, there is a child here." Bucky gestured to the daybed. "And I don't think Steve would approve of exposing the poor girl to all that. No matter how much we both like it."

Tony knew what the underline meaning of this was: Put your damn pants on in front of their daughter! Tony pulled them up, fastened them into place. "Your right," Tony agreed as he righted himself. "Don't need the poor girl growing up with too big of an expectation from her future mate. It would just be one disappointment after another.”

Bucky rolled his eyes before giving a soft chuckle. "So how's the farm going? I saw a lot of equipment in the shed. Are they gifts for me? You know how I like gifts." Bucky looked thoughtfully before pulling a small screen out of his back pocket and handing it to Tony. "The farm is going well. I think we will have a very good crop this year. And we are getting a good amount of repair jobs. I did the best with what I could but we left you the bigger stuff." Tony nodded as he looked it over.

The farm was indeed doing well. They would be able to keep some farmhands over the winter. The repair side was also doing well but that fluctuated with whether or not Tony was around. "I will look over that stuff later," Tony said, handing the tablet back. "What about Princess? How is she doing?" The proud Papa look covered Bucky's features. "All her online tutors and teachers are very impressed with her. They are saying they think it is best we move her up a grade. Maybe two. She soaks it all up like a sponge. She is going to be a genius."

"As if there were any doubts. I mean look at who is raising her?" Bucky agreed with that statement. So Tony moved on. "And Steve, how is he doing? I wish I could let you guys send me updates but it is too risky to send anything other than basic communication."

"Steve is Stevie. Just more cranky and feisty than normal. This one is making him ache a lot more but it shouldn't be too long now. His milk came in last week so you know that is always a fun time. Last time it started about three weeks before baby girl was born so..." Tony wasn't there much for the first pregnancy. Hell, he didn't even know there was a baby coming until the day before she came into the world so he really had no timeline for how any of this was supposed to go.

He was here more for this one but still he missed a lot. Then Tony frowned. "Milk?" Tony asked questionably. Bucky grinned and wiggled his eyebrows. "Don't knock it till you try it." Tony thought he himself was shameless but Bucky Barnes took the cake at times. For not the first time, Tony wondered how this pair were able to even start as friends so long ago. But he guessed that they just balanced each other that well.

Tony saw it when they fought battles together side by side and when they worked in the fields together and he definitely saw it when they worked with their daughter. They were a good pack and now Tony was a part of this. The only way it could get better was if he could stay longer.

"Bucky," Steve's voice startled them both. "Don't talk about that mess in front of my daughter. "

They both turned to see Steve blinking sleepy up at Bucky. Tony was further away so he didn't think Steve was awake enough to notice him yet. "Hey babe, sorry to wake you," Bucky said. Steve frowned. "How could I not wake up with the way you were carrying on with yourself." Even though he was frowning, there was a smile in his voice. Bucky threw his thumb toward Tony. "Wasn't talking to myself."

Bucky moved out of the way, allowing Steve to see Tony. The moment that he did, Steve's whole face lit up. "Babe, your home." Steve used the hand that was not holding his daughter to make grabby hands at Tony. How could Tony not do this one little thing Steve was asking of him.

He let Steve take his hand, pulling him close to the side of the daybed. Once there, Tony leaned down and let Steve scent him. It calmed his nerves down and Tony watched Steve visibly relax. The man was always tense.

More so when he was Captain America. But now Tony could see sunshine, rest and Barnes had done him good. Before he could speak, Bucky was calling to him. "Get in the bed with him, Tony, before he starts freaking out. Then you can tell us the news."

Steve let go of Tony's hand to lift up the blanket. "What the jerk says. Morgan sleeps like the dead so she should be out at least till the morning." Tony eased his way into the bed. Trying not to joust the other occupants as he got comfortable. Morgan shifted and wrapped around Tony a moment later. She always was drawn to him. From the first time Tony held her.

Tony nosed at her neck, taking in the scent of her. She smelled of Bucky now. Which made Tony happy. He was after all their Alpha but she still smelled like the day she was born, of Steve and him. The bed shifted once more as Bucky got in on the other side. His back resting against the headboard, eyes sharp as he watched the door. Ready to protect his Omegas, his pack if he needed to.

Bucky brushed a hand over Steve's belly before letting it drift into Tony's hair. The fingers curled and rubbed gently into the scalp. Bucky's way of saying he was pleased to have his mate back. Tony purred a little at the touch. Tony knew that Steve and he were letting off that happy Omega smell just by the smirk on Bucky's face.

"So tell us Tony," Steve said over Morgan's head. "How did it go over?" Bucky looked away from the door to look down at Tony. "Yeah, it took a little work tracking Clint down from the information you were giving us. And we lucked out that Steve had to pee that we were even in that town at first. We saw Clint when we were coming out of the restroom and were able to get into position before he knew it was us," Bucky added.

Tony was very pleased that the plan worked out so well. He knew that if the team didn't have any closure that they would keep looking. Bucky, even though he didn't like the idea of parading his family out and about, agreed to it. But he had his own terms to add. That they would not do this in the country they lived in. They didn't need anyone tracking them down here to their home. Not after they work so hard to make a life for themselves.

The roots were too deep so Tony made the plans for Europe. Picked out the Avenger that would give a good report and would be the least likely to pursue after them. The only big thing they fought about was when to do this.

With Steve ready to pop, Tony thought it would be best to wait. But Bucky wanted this done and over with so they could get on with their lives. Steve was the deciding vote. Outnumbered, Tony was able to call in some favors to get his family to Europe and back without having any government agency tripped.

"The news went well if you don't count the back to back heart attacks everyone got over first the mating bite then Morgan and then Steve being knocked up. If you were going for dramatic you guys got it in spades." Bucky smiled but Steve looked worried. "They weren't too upset? With my state right?" Steve's eyes shone with something Tony knew far too well, the look of being a disappointment to someone. Bucky rolled his eyes. "It shouldn't matter what they think about you anymore, Steve. You don't belong to anyone but us," their Alpha said firmly.

Steve flinched but he still looked the same. Tony took Steve's hand and squeezed it. "You were their friend Steve, not Captain America. You were human, you were flawed. You were you and that is why so many people followed you. You were also so unhappy even when we had little things. But Bucky came back and you were alive, you should have heard how Sam talked about you. He knew you the least and what actions and words changed him just like it did all of us. And that is why when we voted, we all agreed after seeing how happy you were to let you go."

The pair looked shocked. "All of them?" Bucky asked. Tony smiled brightly at them. Steve looked like he might cry. "I.." He started and stopped. "when the kids are older, I think I might want to see them all again. Thank them." Tony nodded. "I think they would like that." Then after thinking, he asked, "By the way where is the cat? I hear we have a cat now." Steve hummed. "Alpine goes where she wants when Morgan is asleep." Bucky agreed. "She is mostly in the barn. She likes to chase the mice even if she never catches them."

Tony nodded slowly before letting out a yawn. He was so tired. "Rest, Tony. You’re home now. I will watch over you." Steve was already settling back to sleep. "Okay, just remind me to tell Morgan in the morning that her big brother says Hi." There was no point arguing. Tony was in the safest place he could ever be with all his tech here, and if he wasn't safe with the Winter Soldier standing on guard, then really there was nothing to be done about it.

"I will remind you. Now sleep my Omega," Bucky said as he continued to comb Tony's hair. With his hand still tangled in Steve's, Tony let himself go.

**Author's Note:**

> In this story EDITH = Every Dad Is The Hero. I hope you enjoyed this one. This story came to be because of two different prompts from discord. I saw the first one and knew I wanted to write it and when I saw the second one I knew it would pair nicely with it. I also had fun trying to hide the fact that all three were together the whole time. I had fun writing this and I hope that it shows. Anyways see you next time.
> 
> P.S. The Little girl is Morgan. And yes she is Tony and Steve's daughter. While the unborn baby is Bucky's. I like the idea that the Winter Soldier is basically just Bucky's Alpha animalistic side. And that Hydra figured it would be easier to handle an animal than a human. Only it backfired when Steve came into the picture.
> 
> These prompts are from the Stuckony server
> 
> Mimi_Sardinia: prompt - A/B/O-verse: In the aftermath of the Insight helicarriers Steve Rogers was missing, presumed dead. No body retrieved from the river matched his and despite everyone else telling him to give up, Tony refuses to believe he's dead. Why? Tony is an alpha, Steve is an omega. Tony wanted to claim Steve for his own, but circumstance and Steve moving to Washington got in the way. Then, months, maybe even years later, one of the Avengers stumbles across a quiet little family, on a simple hobby farm. It's Steve, Bucky, and a child or two. In the immediate aftermath of Insight, despite not understanding why, Bucky rescued Steve from the river and took him and ran. Even then, he knew his omega.
> 
>   
> yourebrilliant : prompt- stuckony retiring “early” to Malibu or Wakanda or some farm in Iowa where Bucky and Steve grow the food they need to live and Tony invents AI tractors and fixes peoples cars and TVs in return for the things they can’t grow.


End file.
